Time of Dying
by Sherry-ShikaLover
Summary: "Are you scared?" A hoarse voice broke through the silence. "Scared?" Another voice whispered back. "Are you scared...of dying?" Oneshot. Warning: Character Death


_**NOTE: **_If anyone thinks that they already read a story with the same content then it probably was mine, but FF . net removed it because I had the wrong rating. For those who don't know it yet, please continue reading and enjoy this.

_**AN:** This is my first Bleach fanfiction so please don't be too harsh. If there are any mistakes (English is not my first language) please tell me so I can correct them. _

_And please leave me a review *puppydogeyes*_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Grimmjow or Ichigo. They belong to Tite Kubo._

**Time of Dying**

The rain poured down as if there would be no end of it.

The sky was almost black and the trees dark silhouettes gave a depressing atmosphere.

In the mud there laid two bodies next to each other with grave wounds and way too much blood all over them, while the latter was slowly washed away, leaving only the fatal wounds on their bodies.

"Are you scared?" A hoarse voice broke through the silence.

"Scared?" Another voice whispered back.

"Are you scared...of dying?"

"Hell no..."

For a few moments there was silence. Then...

"Fuck...yeah, I am..." The voice sounded annoyed and a little bit desperate.

Grimmjow smirked.

"...knew it..."

"What...about you?"

Grimmjow looked at the sky yet he didn't see it.

"...not sure...maybe..."

"...but...you're a hollow...aren't you?"

"...so what?"

"...means...you 'lready died once..."

"Baka."

The former espada started coughing when blood filled his pierced lung.

"...that was...'hundreds...of years 'go...don't remember...how it was"

"...you think...it hurts?"

"...dunno...hope not..."

Both of them were already beyond pain when the rain soaked their clothes and broken bodies and cooled down their drastically decreasing body temperature even more.

There was no pain anymore.

Just emptiness.

Resignation.

Acceptance.

"...'s funny..."

"What is?"

"I always thought...I'd die...protecting my family...or my friends...to think I'd end up...dying here...with you..."

They smirked.

None of them would have thought that.

After all they were enemies.

If it would be one of them, okay, but both of them dying at the same time at the same place and not by the hand or the sword of the other... That was impossible.

Or it had been impossible.

"...but somehow...I've known..."

"...known what?"

"...that I'd die...as a shinigami...and not as a human...I've known...at the latest...when I first...met you guys...maybe before...maybe even...from the moment...Rukia...gave me her powers..."

"If that's...the case...ya have ta be...a fortune-teller, Kurosaki..."

Ichigo smiled when he heard from Grimmjow's voice that the arrancar was smirking.

Even through he was a hollow and Ichigo a shinigami, even through they were enemies... the fact that he wouldn't be alone when dying and that Grimmjow was somehow able to make them both smile in their last moments, was... comforting.

"...what 'bout you?"

There was no need to speak the whole question aloud. Grimmjow already knew what he wanted to ask.

"...always knew...that I would...die fighting...always fighting...'til I'd meet...someone who's stronger...and end everything..."

The orange-haired half-shinigami nodded. He had expected this kind of answer.

Again there was silence in which only their faint breathing and the rain pouring down on the leaves and themselves could be heard.

"I fuckin'...hate...the rain..."

"...ah...me too..."

_**AN:** Oh my God! I killed Grimmy and Ichi! Please don't kill me! *hides under her desk* I'm really sorry. I really love those two very much and either of them actually dying in the manga could really suck. But for this story it was, as sad as it is, necessary._

_I had the idea of two people lying in the rain while dying ages ago but only last night I've decided to give the idea a coherent shape._

_Because I'm totally in love with Grimm/Ichi lately I've decided to use them for this. Originally I only wanted to draw a picture with this scene but while drawing the lines of their conversation suddenly appeared in my mind and I thought ''Why not, at least give it a try'' and after finishing the picture I wrote the story you've read just now._

_But honestly I had no idea why they were dying. It could be because of hollows or because of Aizen (after all if something goes wrong it's always Aizen's fault xD) or something else. So feel free to use your imagination :)_


End file.
